A Traveller In Love
by Shipper92
Summary: 654


The beginning of the trauma

 **"Appa?"**

 **Gong yoo seorang pria yg tangguh,pemberani,dan suka traveling menoleh ke belakang untuk sesaat setelah menikmati indahnya sunset lewat jendela rumahnya.**

 **"My dream..."lesung pipi manisnya terlihat disaat dia tersenyum kepada seorang anak berumur 6 tahun dan sambil berlutut dia merangkul dan memeluk baekhyun dengan erat.**

 **"Ayah sedang apa?" tanya baekhyun sambil memegang rambut lembut sang ayah.**

 **"Ayah sedang melihat matahari terbenam tapi ayah kecewa karena dia tidak secantik dirimu baekhyun anakku."sembari menggendong sang anak memperlihatkan sunset.**

 **Sambil tersenyum baekhyun memberikan gelengan kepala dan berbisik di telinga sang ayah,"Apakah ibu lebih cantik daripada matahari terbenam?" tanya baekhyun**

 **Sambil mengelus rambut anaknya gong yoo tersenyum mendegar bisikan baekhyun,"ibumu bahkan kalah cantik darimu baekhyun"tegas sang ayah.**

 **"Kau layaknya putri kerajaan dan ibumu hanya mirip kudanya kerajaan."tegas gongyoo dan mereka dengan kompak pun tertawa riang.**

 **Dari pintu kamar terlihat seorang wanita cantik berdiri.**

 **Gongyoo terkejut dan kedua kedua bola matanya seakan keluar, gong yoo tersenyum canggung kearah wanita tersebut sembari berharap wanita itu tidak mendengar ucapan nya.**

 **Wanita cantik tersebut berjalan santai mendekati baek kecil dan mencium keningnya sambil bertanya"apa yang membuat kalian tertawa seriang ini?"**

 **"Tadi ayah mengatakan bahwa ibu..."tiba tiba gongyoo menutup mulut baekhyun dan berkata"aku hanya bilang bahwa kamu adalah wanita yg sangat cantik, aku beruntung bisa bersamamu."Menjawab tegas walaupun wajahnya tegang dan cemas.**

 **Wanita tersebut tersenyum ke arah gong yoo"ayo cepat makan, makan malamnya sudah kusiapkan,"imbuhnya sambil kembali ke dapur.**

 **"Iya sayang,"jawab gong yoo sambil menghela nafasnya**

 **Paras cantik baekhyun bercahaya saat dia tertawa kecil melihat ketakutan gongyoo akan sang istri dan berkata"Kenapa ayah tega mengatakan aku lebih cantik dari ibu"imbuh baekhyun**

 **Sambil menguatkan gendongan nya dia tersenyum dan pergi ruang makan.**

 **Terlihat di kursi ruang makan tampak seorang anak laki laki berwajah elegan sambil memainkan gadgetnya.**

 **"Simpan gadget mu Jong in, ini sudah waktunya makan." Tegas gong yoo sembari mempersiapkan tempat duduk untuk baekhyun.**

 **Kim jong in anak pertama gong yoo yg berumur 11 tahun, dengan wajah cemberutnya dia menjawab" iya ayah."sambil memasukkan gadget di kantong celana olahraganya.**

 **"Bagaimana hasil ulangan mu minggu lalu?" tanya sang ayah**

 **Jong in terlihat cemas saat gong yoo menanyakan hasil ulangan nya.**

 **"Aku mendapat nilai C ayah." jong in tertunduk sambil menghela nafas, dalam hatinya berkata pasti ayah akan memarahiku.**

 **Jong in pun menatap sang ayah dengan ketakutan,sesuai dengan dugaannya, ia melihat sorotan mata tajam sang ayah tertuju kepadanya.**

 **Gong yoo berkata"Jong in tolong jangan sibuk dengan gadgetmu,belajarlah dengan rajin supaya kamu menjadi teladan yg baik bagi baekhyun,kamu adalah harapan ayah,"tegas gong yoo sambil menuangkan air untuk baekhyun.**

 **Baekhyun yg duduk disamping ayahnya bertanya" kenapa bukan aku yg menjadi harapan ayah?" tegas baek kecil**

 **Gongyoo kembali tertegun mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun.**

 **Dari ruang dapur terdengar suara soo man,seorang wanita cantik yg menjadi istri gongyoo "Kamu adalah harapan ibu"tegas sang ibu sambil duduk di samping jong in.**

 **"kamu adalah sunset tercantik yg pernah ayah lihat,"imbuh gong yoo melanjutkan perkataan soo man.**

 **"Baekhyun jelek,"tegas jong in.**

 **"Kemarin ayah juga mengatakan hal itu kepadaku,"jong in sambil memasang muka sombong.**

 **Gong yoo kembali harus tertunduk dengan perilaku kedua anaknya.**

 **"Apakah ayah tadi berbohong kepadaku?"tanya baekhyun.**

 **Dengan otomatis kepala gong yoo pun kembali tertunduk.**

 **Baek kecil menatap ibu dan berkata"tadi ayah juga berbohong kepada ibu,ayah mengatakan ibu tidak cantik dan mirip kuda kerajaan."**

 **soo man terkejut mendengar ucapan baekhyun, wajah sang ibu terlihat memerah dan bahkan lebih seram dari kuda kerajaan.**

 **Dengan otomatis sistem kepala tertunduk gongyoo kembali aktif, sambil menghela nafas panjang"Tidak,aku tidak mengatakan nya sayang,tadi aku hanya bercanda"jawab gongyoo dengan cemas.**


End file.
